Naruto clan chronicles chapter 6
by Hokage1991
Summary: Final chapter...


Chapter six

After the mission Naruto went back to the training to commence his elemental techniques." Okay Naruto lets begin with your lightning based attacks." Said Arashi.

"Like the Chidori." Naruto said." Not really, kind of like the flying thunder god technique…"

"The flying thunder god is a lightning element?" Naruto said.

"Yup, so your going to have to do is build a current into a metal object like a Kunai." Naruto then Draws a kunai and makes hundreds of clones and concentrate his chakra into the Kunai. Near the end of the day Naruto gathered his clone's experience." Okay I get it!" Naruto then started to concentrate his chakra again, and the kunai began to shine with sparks." You got it Naruto now we can move on to the next step…cut a lightning bolt." Arashi said dramatically." I can do that!" Naruto yelled." Of course Naruto now lets head to the thunder cliffs.

(Thunder cliffs)

It was thundering in the cliffs because of the season. Kakashi was practicing his cliff climbing training. He nearly too the top and he sees Naruto holding a shinning object in his hand. A lightning bolt strikes as Naruto dashes towards it and cuts it in half. Kakashi's eyes widened at the sight of Naruto cutting a lightning bolt in half. He see's Naruto falling and unconscious. Kakashi dashes and catches Naruto. Five minutes later Naruto slowly opens up his eyes and see's his sensei sitting on a rock." Kakashi sensei…"

"You use quite the amount of chakra Naruto." Naruto gets up as he stumbles toward his sensei." So Naruto who showed you the steps of the lightning element? Was it master Jiraiya?" Kakashi asked." No it was my…." Naruto stopped and remembered that his father was trapped in the seal." Its okay I know…Jiraiya told me…Train Hard Naruto…you will get stronger…" Kakashi said as he disappeared a puff of smoke." Kakashi has grown…" Arashi said inside Naruto's mind." Okay im going to have some dinner and get some sleep for tomorrow." Naruto said to his father and Dashed away.

(Next morning)

Naruto went back to the Training ground to finished up his element training." Alright what's next?" Naruto asks." Well lets work on water styles but first the third hokage will train you to have enough chakra control to perform this techniques."

"Okay…" Naruto said in a confused manner." alright Naruto first is to see if you can make a cocoon of chakra." Naruto then concentrated his chakra all throughout his body to form a shell around him." Good Naruto were going to apply pressure into it…your going to keep water from entering the cocoon."

"What! What if I drown old man?!" Naruto yelled." Don't worry you'll be fine I know you can do it. Just walk under a waterfall and keep the water from falling on you and you can have better chakra control."

"Okay under the waterfall…" Naruto said while breaking off the chakra control." Well sort of under water of the waterfall with a lot of pressure…." Naruto mouth dropped." Well lets get started shall we?" Arashi said with a few laughs.

(Under a water fall)

Naruto is putting all his might to keep the water from breaking through the aura of chakra. The water was crashing right on the orb of chakra." Damn this is harder than it looks." Naruto says. Naruto continues to keep his chakra at one point and thinks of the way it would work, then he has a flash back.

(Flash back)

Naruto was creating whirl pools with his chakra. Looking at the way the water stirs almost making a opening.

(End of Flash)

"That's it!" Naruto yells as he begins to make his chakra spread and force the water to spin. A great opening of the water. Then a great explosion of chakra which launched Naruto into the air and slammed him against a tree." Ouch!" Naruto yelled." You'll be alright and that was perfect Naruto that was the key although a bit of a addition with the clan training. Arashi said.

"Now lets get started with the water training. "Arashi said." How long do you think this will last?" Naruto said." A three months to complete clan training." Arashi said scratching his head. Then Naruto thought of something. And he dashed towards Tsunade's office.

(Tsunade's office)

Tsunade was writing some reports, till Naruto jumped through her window." Naruto what the hell!" Tsunade screamed.

"Sorry granny, anyway I came to ask you a favor." Tsunade looked at Naruto with a suspicious." What is it…?" Naruto looked straight into Tsunade's eyes." I need to spend a few months in the forest to train…" Tsunade's mouth dropped.

"NO!" Tsunade yelled." Its for my clan training…" Tsunade's eyes widened and looked how serious he was." Okay…but you are to stay near the village, so go pack your things and go but be careful…" Naruto was surprised at the fact that Tsunade is letting him go to the forest." Thank you...Madam Hokage." Naruto said before dashing out of her office and headed towards his apartment.

(Naruto's apartment)

Naruto packs all his things and heads to Hinata's house. On his way there he spots Hinata and stops to talk with her." Hey Hinata."

"Hello Naruto I was on my way to your apartment." Hinata looks at Naruto caring his backpack." Naruto…are you going somewhere?"

"Yeah…not to far but ill be back in two months promise…" Naruto said as he gives Hinata a passionate hug." Ill miss you…" Hinata said as they both look at each other and got closer to give each other a passionate kiss. Naruto slowly broke off the kiss." I love you." Naruto said as he dashed towards the gate. Hinata look as she watched the boy she loved as long as she could remember leave for a while and new that he meant what he promised and promised herself that she will be waiting for him.


End file.
